WiIdfire
Pine’s OC. She is very important to her, so NO TOUCH pls. Code by some stargazing introvert. Appearance Wildfire is a average-sized, slightly muscular female SandWing. Her main scales are sandy yellow, with a few scars slashed across them. Her underbelly is yellow, a little bit darker than her mainscales. Her frill was light sand-yellow and brown mixed together. Her horns and talons and pure white. Wildfire's right eye are emerald-green, with a spot of black, and a small flicker of white light inside them. Her left was the same, only... lighter, and misted over, with two scar slashed over them. Personality Wildfire is a snappy and easily irritated/angered dragon. But she hadn't always been like that. When she was a dragonet, she was happy, delightful, and she never had a frown or a snarl on her face. But she began to change as she grew up, in the Arena. She became brutal and angry, hating everyone in the arena except for Pineapple. She was merciless, unless she was fighting her friend. She was cunning, with her talons ready anytime. That was, until Queen Ruby defeated Scarlet. Wildfire was so relieved when they freed all the prisoners. But she was still sad that Pineapple couldn't join her. Wildfire went to the new SandWing Queen, Queen Thorn, and joined the outclaws, and soon she began to show hints of the little dragonet she was again. Abilities Wildfire, like all SandWings, has a tail barb. She has a muscular build, good for hunting prey and fighting other dragons. Weaknesses Wildfire can't see in her left eye, because she was blinded by a IceWing. History When Wildfire was 4, she wandered of because she didn't like her parents, and her parents didn't love her at all. But eventually she bumped into one of Scarlet's patrols. They bought her to the queen, and Scarlet, after testing Wildfire's hunting skills, deciding that instead of killing her, she would keep her so that she could fight in the arena. Wildfire obeyed, and after months and months of fighting, she became a good fighter and hunter. She never lost a fight until she was 6, she encountered a IceWing, and she pretended to be dead, so she wouldn't be killed. Then, she killed Cinder, a RainWing, because she was trying to stop them from fighting for freedom. Soon she even met Pineapple, a Rain/Leaf one of the dragons that sat next door to her, who was chatty and always talked to her about escaping. Wildfire managed to pin her down, but she hesitated, not wanting to end the life of her 'friend', but Queen Scarlet told her that if she doesn't then she'll die too. So hesitantly Wildfire slashed open Pineapple's belly, whispering sorry into her ear before Pineapple died. Relationships Pineapple Pineapple was Wildfire's one and only friend in the Arena. But Wildfire was forced to kill her when the whole arena began to chant 'KILL HER', and Scarlet threatened that if she doesn't she'd kill both of them. Trivia -Made according to the Scarlet’s Arena RP Gallery 屏幕快照 2020-02-20 上午11.47.30.png|Ref by OpalFox! Category:SandWings Category:Content (Yinjia96) Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Occupation (Soldier)